The present invention relates to toilet seat hinges.
A toilet seat and cover are typically pivotally coupled to a toilet bowl by hinges. The hinges allow the toilet seat and cover to pivot relative to the toilet bowl between a raised position and a lowered position. It is sometimes desirable to remove the toilet seat, the cover, and the hinges from the toilet bowl in order to properly clean the toilet; however, the hinges are typically secured to the bowl with bolts, making it difficult to remove the hinges without tools. Various types of quick-release hinges to facilitate removal of the seat and cover are known.